1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for connecting a FAX terminal and a radio terminal to perform communication.
2. Related Background Art
When a facsimile unit is conventionally connected to a portable telephone set having a display function, speech signals are simply connected between ;hem.
That is, a sound signal output of a radio terminal and a sound signal input of a FAX terminal are combined and used as a communication apparatus.
Thus, a transmission document sheet cannot be sensed on the radio terminal side because the radio terminal is connected to the FAX terminal by only acoustic coupling.
Radio terminal information cannot be obtained at the FAX terminal.
The radio terminal simply performs the capture/release of a line and modulation/demodulation between the radio and speech signals. The radio terminal does not identify whether the calling party is a FAX unit or man.
In the above communication apparatus, however, the facsimile unit must have a display unit to display a facsimile operating state (e.g., "on copying", "on transmission", or "on reception"), and the telephone number, abbreviation, and the like of a partner station. The display causes an increase in cost. In addition, the displays are disadvantageously arranged in both the facsimile unit and the portable telephone set.
When a partner station makes a call for FAX communication, the portable telephone set cannot ring directly.
When a call is made from the portable telephone set to perform a facsimile transmission operation, and actual transmission cannot be performed due to a busy state or the like of the partner station, the call operation must be repeated to perform retransmission, resulting in cumbersome operations.
To make a call to a partner FAX station, a call reservation key in the facsimile unit must be depressed. When the facsimile unit is located away from the portable telephone set, the operator must move to the location where the facsimile unit is installed, and must undesirably operate the console unit of the facsimile unit.
If a conventional apparatus does not have a call function in a FAX main unit, a call must be made at a unit other than the FAX main unit, and the operator judges the partner station as a FAX station and performs transmission. For this reason, the unit having a call function cannot determine whether the FAX unit has a transmission document sheet, and a telephone number for a FAX unit and the telephone number for a telephone set cannot be registered for a partner station.
In the above communication apparatus, when the facsimile unit is connected to a plurality of portable telephone sets and a telephone number is used in TSI or CSI for partner facsimile stations, this telephone number cannot be used or the telephone number must be registered in the facsimile unit every time a new portable telephone set is connected thereto.
When a plurality of radio terminals are connected to one FAX unit, communication reports cannot be stored for every terminal, and the operator can know only a FAX communication quantity.
When an incoming call is made to a radio terminal from a partner FAX unit, the operator must answer the phone with the portable telephone set. If the operator judges the call as a FAX call, the operator must depress a start key in the facsimile unit, resulting in cumbersome operations.
Any conventional communication apparatus which can solve all the conventional problems described above is not yet proposed.